Miraculously Mine
by JMercerite
Summary: There's a lot of things that Cat Noir hates, villains, Hawk Moth, Chloe, etc. But there's nothing he despises more then seeing his lady hurt, and he sure knows how to tell her just that. One-Shot


Marinette's POV

"Marinette! You're about to be late for school!" My ma's voice rang through my room as I popped my eyes open, ready to start the day. As ready as I'll ever be. Being both Marinette and Ladybug is frustrating. Having to juggle between homework, saving Paris, and making sure Chloe keeps her hands off Adrien, let's just say I don't really give myself a break that often.

"Got it Ma!" I threw my sheets to the side and began getting ready, determined not to be late. Again. "C'mon Marinette, school starts in 10 minutes," Tikki reminded me. 'Hustle Marinette, just grab everything and go!' I ran down the stairs from my room and through the bakery barely waving a goodbye to my parents. Bolting down the street, the school comes into sight and I run as fast as I can. Flying past Chloe yelling at Sabrina, I make it to class right on time with a minute to spare.

"Hey girl,"Alya says. I catch my breath and sit down in my seat before waving back to her. Slumping on the benches in class, I slowly take out my tablet, ready to show Ms. Bustier my finished assignment. "Wow Marinette, talk about not enough exercise," Chloe giggles to Sabrina as they walk to their seat. As Aleya rose out of her seat to defend me, I whispered, "Hey, it's okay. Until she learns to respect people and climb out of her own little bubble, she's irrelevant." Alya slowly sat back down and stared at me like she had just discovered who Ladybug was.

"But, she's making fun of you and you're just letting her walk all over you Marinette!"

"I'm aware Alya, and thank you for sticking up for me. Just remember, she wants you to react. Don't give her satisfaction," I said softly.

She nodded and before the bell rang and Ms. Bustier could give him detention, Adrien ran in panting at the door. "Luck is on your side today, Mr. Agreste. Have a seat."

Ms. Bustier started her lesson as Adrien made his way to his seat. Disregarding the deadly earthquake in my heart, I impulsively wave and give him a weak smile. He smiled at me before taking out his tablet.

He smiled at me.

He actually smiled back at me.

He ACTUALLY SMILED AT ME.

I might've been drooling or dazed, because the next thing I know, Alya is shutting my mouth together.

"Girl, get your act together and ask the boy out already,'" she whispered with urgency and frustration in her voice. Despite my horrified expression, Alya just chuckled at turned back to listen to Ms. Bustier's lecture.

I couldn't help but stare. Adrien's perfect sandy blonde hair that reflected the sun making it so, so shiny. My eyes lit up in admiration as I caught a glimpse of his eyes when he whispered something to Nino. His eyes were so green and filled with light.

Halfway into her lecture however, a loud boom echoed through the class as everyone turned to the window which interrupted by daydreaming. The boom was then followed by multiple rapid fires of icicles towards city hall.

quickly and calmly evacuated the whole class outside towards the cafeteria, seeing as this happened quite often since the rise of Hawk Moth. I however, ran towards the bathroom as quick as I could to stay out of sight.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Before I knew it, confident and brave Ladybug had replaced quiet and shy Marinette. Using my magical yo-yo, I swung in the direction of city hall, hoping Cat Noir would soon meet me there as well. The skies began to darken as the mysterious villain moved towards city hall. Akumatized by Hawk Moth no doubt.

Just as I landed in front of city hall seconds before the villain, a certain kitty showed up as well.

"Nice to see you here m'lady." Cat Noir winks before whipping out his staff and charging for the mysterious character.

'Always the charmer,' I thought to myself. Swinging my yo-yo, it's not long before I start charging as well.

"Bow down before your Ice Queen!" I recognized her, and I could tell Cat Noir did as well. This mysterious 'Ice Queen' was no mystery at all. It was Nara Chyselle. I remember my parents telling me that she was an amazing ice sculptor who had a big opportunity to create something for Mayor Bourgeosis. Nara had come to the bakery to pick up some macaroons to celebrate with. As I swung my yo-yo to create a forcefield from the icicles, Cat Noir pulled me to his side. My yo-yo forcefield came to a halt as he shielded us with his bo staff.

"Do you see her necklace?" I looked in the direction Cat Noir was directing me in and indeed I saw a glimmering crystal around her neck. "Yeah, I do."

Before I could ask if he actually knew who she was, the skies had began darkening even more. Gray clouds filled the sky as heavy droplets of rain began falling onto the grass.

"Wait, isn't she an ice queen? Why is it raining then?"

Cat Noir had definitely spoke too soon as the rain droplets at began transforming into thick sheets of ice on the ground.

"Oh. Haha...That's why," he said rubbing the back of his neck like he usually does when he's nervous.

Nara had looked completely different since the last time she had visited my parent's bakery. Her normally auburn hair had grayed out and so had her dark green eyes. Her usual flannel and jeans had transformed into a long blue dress that looks so cold and chilly. I feared what might happen to her if she didn't have the powers to withstand the low temperatures. Her crystal necklace stood out the most. It was almost blinding as multiple rays of blue light hit any and everything around her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Mayor Bourgeosis! If not, I might just turn up the AC. Hahaha…"

What can we do, what can we do…

"Cat Noir! Think you can distract her for me?"

"Why of course m'lady, I don't think she'll be able to resist my great looks AND charm. Oh and of course don't forget the puns!"

Before I could retaliate and roll my eyes he was already up and in action. I ran and hid behind a trash can and waiting until she was close enough.

When Ice Queen was a mere five feet away, I ran into action wanting to snatch her necklace before she could freeze the Mayor, as much as I hate his daughter, I'd rather not have a popsicle running Paris.

Talk about bad timing though.

A ray of icy, blue light hit me before I could snatch the necklace away and next thing I knew, I blacked out.

Adrien's POV

"Ladybug!" I screamed her name so loud, I was afraid I'd deafen her as well. I knew it was too late, she had already been hit.

"Ladybug, please don't die on me. I know I'm annoying, and I pester you a lot but- but. I love you okay? You've been the best thing that's ever happened to me since Plagg had given me powers. Please. Don't leave me…"

I did nothing but sob into her shoulder as I held her in my arms. Nothing mattered to me right now but her.

"Cat?"

It was a mere whisper, but that's all it took for me to embrace her as tight as I could.

"You're mine Ladybug. Please don't ever forget that. I'm never letting anyone take you away from me, even if she's the coldest of the coldest."

She smiled and hugged me back before rising to her feet. "C'mon kitty, let's melt that ice queen."

"Lucky Charm!" I watched as she used her special power to our advantage, thankful that her fiery attitude had not been damaged.

"A mirror? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ah, she's so adorable.

We fought and fought. The battle against the akumatized civilian had lasted for about an hour. Soon enough, our miraculouses start blinking as the ice queen transformed back to her normal form. Smiling we joined fists, "Pound it!"

Just as I was about to "claw out" she pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks for caring Cat Noir, you really are the bestest feline friend I could ever ask for."

My insides started to melt but she was already starting to leave.

"What are furrriends for."

She giggled, "Time for me to bug out!" She waved and ran in another direction.

Luck seemed to be on my side today, because I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of pink jeans, and flats before she was fully out of sight.

I smirked and hopped away before declawing.

'One day m'lady, one day.'


End file.
